wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reality?
Fanfiction within the Districts AU written by Lexie.owo, taking up offers on cover artwork. prologue - roadrunner Roadrunners talons ached, shoulders throbbing from hours of work. It would all be worth it in the end, though. His daughter, back and breathing, it's all he wanted. In front of him sat a wooden statue, complete, in the image of a SandWing standing on it's haunches, wings spread and tilted back as if it were about to take off, souring high into the sky above the sandy dunes of the Sand division. It was sculpted down to every single detail, folds in the sail and skin; every single scale was delicately placed onto the form. If it weren't for the prominent wooden textures upon the creation, you'd think it was real. Why didn't Roadrunner just use animus magic to create this statue, you say? It was quite simple. He wanted to be as much of himself as he could be when his daughter was resurrected, if you could describe it that way. Even if he had enchanted a large journal to hold all his magic, it still effected him. It didn't protect his soul completely, as he kept magic still within himself in the case of an emergency. Taking out his journal, Roadrunner pondered. How do you exactly... word... creating a dragon out of nothing? His talons rhythmically tapped on his stone desk, luring him into a sense of safety. Just him, himself, and his to-be-created daughter. He was just about to dip his talon into the dark purple ink located on the right side of his table, when he heard wingbeats. Than, his door came flying off its hinges. Red and black SkyWing soldiers piled into the room, all armed with a spear, all wearing bronze bracelets, accompanied by the Ruby District emblem etched into their shoulder scales. A raid, he guessed, taking the only known animus in their enemy districts. What a impressive move. In a split-second decision, he decided he needed his daughter to live. He had to use his power stored within his body to let her live. Just because he was stupid enough to not be alert, it doesn't mean she cannot ''live. ''He thought quickly, and whispered his command. "I hereby enchant this wooden statue to come alive. But not just nigh. Breath your new life once a dragon destined for power wanders near, Become the reflection of my daughter, Chimere, down to every single scale, feature, and color. Your name is 'Kore', a cheerful dragon. Come for me once your here, I know you can find me." chapter 1 - hades Hades and his squadron wandered up to a large hut, located on the outskirts of the Pyrite district. This home housed the only animus known to reside in the Sand division. You'd think they'd live in a more protected area, but Isis said he was fine wherever. Nobody had heard from him in days. He usually hung around the royal gardens, sketching various desert flowers within the courtyard. He hadn't shown up for days. Commander Victoria told them to go out to check on him, but they didn't expect to see what they saw. The door to the hut was busted in, chunks of wood littered the sand. Talonprints followed into and out of the den, seemingly in the upper tens of dragons. A possible raid? He couldn't exactly distinguish the tribe the marks belonged to, but he definitally saw a few SandWing marks strewn in the mess. They stalked inside, careful as can be, with tails ready and spears aimed. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the broken door. Out of the corner of his eye, a glimmer of sandy yellow and gold caught his eye. His head cocked to the side, and he saw her. A large dragoness, speckled with flakes of brown laid upon the desk, seemingly asleep. He spared a glance towards his mates, they seemed to notice this too. Her eyes blinked open, hearing the sudden rasp of talonsteps. She lolled her head to the side and stared at the group of SandWings. She kept her position, like she wasn't used to, or didn't know how to move. Hades stepped forward and cleared his throat, preparing to speak. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ValentineWings)